


Bepo's Bath

by Animedemon01



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, bepo is a bad bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bepo hates baths, but since he got fleas again, he needs one. Shachi and Penguin are put in charge of this, but they wish the damn bear would just behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bepo's Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it funny how Bepo acts a lot like a person even though he's a bear. This fic was inspired by that scene from the anime where they're on the sub and Bepo decides to make Penguin and Shachi share his pain.

Bepo’s baths always stared with a game of hide and seek. Meaning he hid while most of the crew searched for him. It never took long to find him, as there aren’t too many places a polar bear can fully hide on a yellow submarine. Its not like Bepo is a good hider, either; he doesn’t understand that just because he can’t see them doesn’t mean that they can’t see him. This time, he was under the captains bed, the entire lower half of his body sticking out.

Jean Bart was the one to toss the bear into the bath, a big metal tub placed on the ship’s deck, as he was the only one big enough to lift a full-grown polar bear. Bepo clawed at the edges of the tub, but failed to grab hold and escape. He groaned as Shachi and Penguin rubbed flea shampoo into his white fur and wondered why they were always the ones to bathe him. He guessed it was because most of the crew of terrified of him, and Shachi and Penguin were more annoyed by him than anything.

“How the hell does he get fleas so often?” Penguin grumbled to Shachi. “It’s like a walking carpet that was left out in the woods for a month.”

“I can hear you!” Bepo growled. “And you two would get fleas too if you had the lovely fur that I do, too bad you just have greasy hair instead.”

“Our hair isn’t greasy!” The two shouted in unison, although they never understood why they felt the need to defend themselves to a polar bear.

When Bepo felt some soap in his eyes, he instinctively bit down on the first thing his mouth found, and by the sound of the scream, he knew he’d gotten Shachi’s hand.

“What the hell!” The now bleeding man shouted. “Oh crap, I think I’m gonna need stitches! Penguin, is it bad? I’m too afraid to look; it felt like he broke a blood vessel.”

“It looks pretty okay. Nope, wait, you may need to see the captain about that one.” He said.

“I didn’t even bite you that hard.” Bepo complained. “Humans are just weak, not strong like us bears.

 

After Shachi’s hand had been bandaged (Law determined that he did not need stitches), they were back to scrubbing Bepo. At this point the bear was looking a lot like a wet dog, all hopes of escaping the bath forgotten.

“Are we almost done here?” He asked. “I hate baths, and I shouldn’t have to take them; I’m a bear, not a person.”

“You brought this upon yourself.” Shachi said. “And if you hadn’t bitten me it would be over by now.”

“Well, you two have brought _this_ upon yourselves!” Bepo shouted as he grabbed Penguin and Shachi and pulled them into the tub with him, not loosening his grip as they struggled.

“Let me go!” Shachi yelled.

“The shampoo was clearly marked as not to come in contact with human skin!” Penguin added in panic.

From across the deck, Jean Bart saw what was going on and sighed. He slowly walked over, taking as much time as he possibly could, before pulling the three out of the tub and leaving them dripping on the deck.

Bepo shook the water off his fur, getting most of it on Penguin and Shachi, before running off to find his captain. The two men cursed aloud as the wrung out their hats.

 

“So how was your bath?” Law asked Bepo as he blow-dried the bear’s now silky-smooth fur. “I hope you were good for Penguin and Shachi.”

“You know I always am.” He smiled.


End file.
